


Friends and Allies

by SassyEverlarking



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEverlarking/pseuds/SassyEverlarking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, she is the one that is there when he needs her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Allies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveleee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveleee/gifts).



> The prompt I chose was 'Take your pick and do a missing moment (or lots of missing moments!) from any of the parties/banquets/celebrations Katniss & Peeta had to attend after the Hunger Games: the ones right after they returned to District 12, or the ones they attended during the Victory Tour, or the Harvest Festival when they got back.' Hope I did alright with it.

Katniss realizes the stress of pretending has finally caught up with Peeta when he proceeds to down glass after glass of some local fizzy concoction at the dinner in District 4. By the time they make it to the dance floor, he is clinging tightly to her with his face buried against her neck, in an attempt to stay balanced and not stumble all over her feet. It’s a pitiful attempt. Around the fifth time she feels the weight of his prosthetic pinching against her toes, she decides it’s time for her to take Peeta for a little fresh air.

Katniss gets no resistance from him as she begins to lead him out of the ballroom. It comes from the numerous people between them and their escape. People who clearly didn’t get in enough fawning and gushing prior to dinner. Whether it’s because of the familiar monotony, or because he is becoming increasingly unaware of anything but the exact moment before him, Peeta easily falls into conversation with them. The soft slur of his words concerns no one but Katniss. Peeta laughs with them as she continually drags him from one group to another, the doors leading to a veranda her goal.

Once she finally has him outside, alone to herself, Katniss leads Peeta over to the bench by the veranda’s banister.

“Sit.” She says quietly, pushing him down onto the marble seat. He slumps down loudly. The charming smile on his face flitters away on the sea breeze from the ocean shore behind him.

Katniss hikes up the bottom of her dress so she can kneel between his legs. He shifts them just enough to be touching her.

“Talk.” She uses the same gentle, commanding tone from before.

Peeta makes a face. “Don’t want to talk.”

“You were talking in there.” Katniss throws a look back towards the ballroom.

“I _have_ to talk to them.” Peeta’s voice raises a fraction with frustration. “I don’t _have_ to you.”

Hurt morphs Katniss’ features before she can stop it. She shifts her gaze away from him, staring out at the murky darkness between the slats in the banister.

“No, wait…” Peeta sounds confused and it draws her attention back to him. His brow is furrowed. “That… that was wrong…”

His blue eyes, hazy from drink, meet hers. “We’re friends.”

Katniss nods slowly, frowning at his sudden shift. “Yes, we’re friends.”

“Friends don’t have to talk.” Peeta shakes his head. “The silence is okay between…” He closes his eyes, once again scrunching up his face. “Friends.”

She brings her hand up to rest against his cheek. As she softly rubs her thumb over his flushed skin, Peeta screws up his face even more. Katniss pushes herself up, wrapping her arms tightly around him. His arms wrap around her desperately. She pushes his head down onto her shoulder, running her fingers through his hair soothingly.

“I’m sorry.” Peeta whispers against her neck.

“For what?” She whispers back.

His voice grows thick with emotion. “That you’re stuck with me.”

Katniss pulls back, bringing her hand to rest against his cheek again. “Peeta…” She watches him with wide eyes.

“I know it’s not what you want.” His eyes are shining with tears. “And I’m sorry.”

“Peeta, I don’t really know what I want.” Katniss tells him gently. “Other than to protect the people I care about.”

“Like Prim and…” Peeta drops his gaze to where he is now wringing his hands together. “Gale.”

Katniss leans down to try and catch his attention. “And you.”

“Because you have to.”

“Not only that.”

Peeta laughs, but it is not one born of humor. “Back to lying again, Miss Everdeen.”

“Hey.” Katniss bites out sharply, tugging lightly at his hair. It brings his eyes back up to glare into hers. “I’m not lying.” Her face softens and she runs her hand over his hair.

“I’m not lying.” She whispers this time.

Peeta stares at her for several long minutes before closing his eyes again. He sighs. “I’m so tired, Katniss.”

“Me too.” Katniss sighs back, leaning up to press her lips to his softly. It is a kiss only for him, one that he accepts willingly. He moves to deepen it, milk the moment for all it’s worth, but ends up falling against Katniss clumsily.

“Easy now.” She eases him back onto the seat.

Peeta looks at her sheepishly. “I think I’m drunk.”

She can’t help herself from cracking a small smile. “I think you might be right.”

“Sorry…” Peeta hiccups a little. “Didn’t mean to.”

Katniss gives him a playfully stern stare. “Now who’s lying, Mister Mellark.”

Peeta sighs again, collapsing back against the banister. “Just wanted to…not feel… for a night.”

Rising, Katniss takes a seat next to him on the bench. “And how’s that working out?”

“Can’t feel much of anything,” Peeta answers with a lopsided grin. It turns to a frown almost immediately. “Doesn’t stop the thinking, though.”

He closes his eyes and drops his head down onto her shoulder. “And the world is spinning.”

Katniss turns her head to nuzzle her face into his hair.

“Those people are annoying.” Peeta mumbles. “Do we have to go back in there?”

“Eventually.” Katniss mutters. “Effie will hunt us down soon.”

“She’s annoying too.”

Katniss laughs at his petulant remark. He follows suit, giggling against her neck.

“She’s gonna be mad at me, isn’t she?” Peeta whispers. “Because I’m drunk.”

Katniss shrugs.  “She probably won’t be happy having two drunks to handle tonight.”

“’Nother person disappointed in me.”

She places her hand on his back and begins to rub up and down. “Hey…” When he pulls back to look at her sadly, Katniss leans in and gives him another soft kiss. “We’re in this together, remember? Allies.”

“Allies.” Peeta repeats back, resting his forehead against hers. “Allies in disappointment.”

“No one else I’d rather share Effie’s disappointment with.”

“That’s touching.” Peeta laughs lightly.

Katniss pulls back and stares at him intently. “You going to be okay?”

Peeta watches her for a moment, swaying slightly where he sits. He looks down as she takes his hand in hers, running the pad of her thumb over the back of it. He finally nods, not taking his eyes off their joined hands.

“Yeah… you’re gonna help me be okay.”


End file.
